Il y a 17 ans
by le docteur watson
Summary: Le meurtre d'un médium fait parler de lui à la télévision. Cela fait réagir un certain homme en noir, et lui évoque une lointaine affaire, qui date d'il y a 17 ans...


Il y a 17 ans

Il regardait la télévision quand un titre attira son attention.

-Meurtre de Gaito Hotta, le détective des âmes perdus ! Le coupable est son…

Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus. Gaito Hotta ? Il connaissait ce nom. C'était un médium, un simple charlatan. Pourtant, il pensait à autre chose. Soudain, il se figea. Quel nom avait-il entendu ?

-Koji Haneda. Hotta aurait eu des informations sur ce meurtre qui remonte il y a déjà 17 ans. Malheureusement, son assassinat, qui n'a d'ailleurs aucun rapport avec ce meurtre, nous empêche de savoir ce qu'il avait appris. Revenons donc aux précédents coups d'éclats de Gaito Hotta. Il y a peu, il avait…

Koji Haneda. Il avait donc bien entendu. Ce nom auquel il pensait presque chaque jour. En un instant, les événements de cette journée d'il y a 17 ans lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce fameux jour où…

-DRING ! DRING !fit son téléphone.

Avec un soupir, il le sortit de sa poche. Il décrocha mais, comme à son habitude, il ne prononça aucune parole.

-Étais-tu devant ta télévision, Rum ?

-Gin...pensa-t-il.

-Si non, laisse-moi t'apprendre que…

-Je suis au courant. Qu'y a-t-il ? Mon temps est précieux.

-Toujours aussi pressé. N'est-tu pas curieux de savoir ce que Hotta savait sur ce meurtre d'il y a 17 ans ?

-Que sais-tu ?demanda-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi calme, mais avec un débit légèrement plus rapide.

-Eh bien, actuellement, je suis en voiture et je me dirige vers le QG...Ça peut attendre mon retour ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondit-il d'un ton glacial. Alors ? Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien, d'après le meurtrier d'Hotta, il y a 17 ans, un témoin a vu le garde du corps d'Haneda, qui a mystérieusement disparu…

Gin fit une pause soigneusement étudiée.

-Eh bien ?dit-il, d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

-Avec un miroir de poche à la main. Hotta en a déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Alors ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

-Voyons, mon cher n°2…Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Aucunement. Mais je te connais suffisamment, Gin, pour savoir que tu me caches quelque chose...Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

-Hé hé, ricana Gin. Toujours aussi observateur. Mais attends mon retour pour en discuter.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais attendre que tu…commença-t-il.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrit, et Gin apparut, sourire aux lèvres, un téléphone à la main.

-Pitoyable menteur,souffla-t-il après quelques instants. Enfin bref, qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est au sujet de la personne qui a résolu le meurtre. Kogoro Mouri.

-Oh.

-Intéressant, non ?

-Que faisait-il là ?

-Apparemment, c'est Nichiuri TV qui l'a appelé pour un débat avec Hotta. Mais l'important n'est pas là. Le fait est qu'il est encore mêlé d'un peu trop près aux affaires de l'organisation…

-Même si aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'un hasard ?

-Peu importe. Je suggère que l'on...S'occupe du problème Kogoro Mouri. Et que son cas soit réglé...Définitivement.

-C'est hors de question.

Il y eut un silence.

-En quel honneur ?4

-L'affaire Koji Haneda est dans mon secteur, Gin.

-Tu t'es déjà trompé il y a 17 ans, Rum. Tu veux transformer l'essai ?

-Ne va pas trop loin, Gin. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles.

Pendant quelques instants, deux paires d'yeux, dont un artificiel, se rencontrèrent et se soutinrent du regard. Mais le regard de Gin se baissa en premier puis, avec une voix emplie d'une rage froide, ce dernier demanda :

-Alors que pronostique le...Numéro deux de l'organisation ?

-Je préfère ça. Ne te prends pas pour le bras gauche, Gin…Ou tu en paieras les conséquences.

Gin ne répondit pas.

-Enfin, passons. Tu as néanmoins raison, il va falloir que je m'occupe du cas Kogoro Mouri sérieusement. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

-Quoi donc ?

-Le meurtre de ce pseudo médium va faire des remous et risque d'attirer quelqu'un que j'attends de revoir depuis fort longtemps...Voire plusieurs personnes. Sans parler du FBI, peut-être…Bourbon est déjà sur place, il me sera utile. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant…

-Que faut-il faire, dans ce cas ?

-Rester discret, et agir dans l'ombre. Surtout, pas de vagues, Gin...Je te l'ai dit, je m'occupe de tout. Personnellement…

Et Gin hocha la tête.

(…)

Quelques semaines plus tard, il reçut à nouveau la visite de Gin.

-Je reviens de Beika, annonça celui-ci sans préambule.

-Alors ?

-Alors une certaine Rumi Wasaka est arrivée à Teitan.

-Et qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que tout ira bien. Très, très bien…

Il hocha la tête.

-Nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, Gin, et je sais que tu escomptes bien prendre un jour ma place auprès du boss. Et ça viendra, mais sois patient. D'ici là, je suis aux commandes, et je vais régler ce problème à ma manière...Je resserre mes filets autour de Mouri et de son entourage, petit à petit. Et, le moment venu, je frapperai. Et personne ne l'aura vu venir. Tel un aigle fondant brusquement sur sa proie…

Gin, qui n'appréciait guère la métaphore, demanda :

-Êtes-vous sûre de vous, Rum ?

-Fais-moi confiance, Gin, répondit-il, après avoir apprécié le vouvoiement. Il faut traiter cette affaire comme une affaire de police, et pas autrement. Et c'est comme ça que nous trouverons le grain de sable qui dérange cette belle mécanique qu'est l'organisation.

-Et, une dernière chose...Au sujet d'Akai et de…

-Plus un mot, le coupa-t-il, le regard durci. Je m'occupe de tout.

Gin ravala sa colère et quitta la pièce, laissant son interlocuteur seul. Celui-ci se leva et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Une chambre dévastée, un miroir cassé...Le cadavre de la milliardaire..Une boîte de mascara...Des pièces de shogi toutes éparpillées...Des morceaux de verre...Des ciseaux dans une main, et...Un bruit...Le bruit de...Le bruit d'un robinet qui coule…

-Un...Robinet ?s'exclama-t-il.

Soudain, il se rua sur l'ordinateur et lança une recherche. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il griffonna fébrilement sur un papier, puis s'arrêta et lut le mot de cinq lettres qu'il avait obtenu. Il se tut pendant quelques minutes.

-Espèce de ...Sale…

Il étouffa le juron qui lui venait aux lèvres, et se leva brusquement. S'il ne se trompait pas, et il ne se trompait pas ( sauf il y a justement 17 ans ), la situation s'avérait beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne le croyait. Pendant quelques instant, il eut l'impression que l'édifice qu'il avait lentement construit pendant presque 17 ans s'écroulait, comme un château de cartes. Puis, il se ressaisit.

-Non ! Je suis Rum ! Le numéro deux de l'organisation ! Et ce que...Ce que j'ai patiemment mis en œuvre pendant presque 20 ans ne va pas disparaître comme ça ! Ce qui s'est passé il y a 17 ans, dans ce maudit hôtel, est révolu ! Je ne suis plus la même personne ! Et vous...Koji Haneda, Amanda Hugues...Pourrissez en enfer ! Quant à toi, Asaca…

Il tourna la tête vers le bout de papier et, d'un coup, le saisit, le jeta par terre, et l'écrasa violemment.

-Tu...Tu n'es plus ! Disparais !

À bout de souffle, il respira lentement, et reprit peu à peu son calme. Il ramassa le papier, le déchira te le jeta dans une poubelle. Puis il porta la main à son œil et, pendant un instant, repensa à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Ce qui, comme d'habitude, le calma.

-Oui...Je suis Rum. Je ne vais pas perdre le contrôle, je suis au dessus de tout ça. Je vais me débarrasser de tous mes ennemis et, à la fin, il ne restera que moi...Et l'organisation. Oui...Il est temps de passer sérieusement à l'action.

Il sourit, puis retourna à l'ordinateur, tapa quelques mots, puis ouvrit des onglets supplémentaires dans une nouvelle fenêtre.

-Et voilà...Mes cibles...Et d'ailleurs, tant qu'à faire...Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une…Ou plutôt trois...

Il ouvrit un nouvel onglet et obtint rapidement ce qu'il chercha. Puis, il se redressa, examina rapidement son œuvre, et sourit à nouveau. Puis, lentement, il quitta la pièce.

L'ordinateur était toujours allumé. On pouvait y voir plusieurs onglets ouverts, chacun portant sur un nom. On y trouvait respectivement :

-Kogoro Mouri

-Shukichi Haneda

-Shuichi Akai

-Subaru Okiya

-Conan Edogawa

Tels étaient les cibles de Rum. Et quant Rum a un objectif, il l'accomplit. C'est un professionnel, qui ne commet jamais d'erreurs. Qui n'en a jamais commis. Enfin, sauf une. Il y a 17 ans...

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ce nouvel écrit ( qui cette fois sera, je l'espère, vraiment considéré comme tel ) plaira !

Je sais que lire cet OS assez " simple " sachant qu'il suit " Kogoro l'endormi ", que je considérais comme très abouti, déplaira peut-être à certains, et je le comprendrai. Mais tant pis, j'en prends le risque. Après tout, l'important n'est-il pas d'écrire ce qui nous plait ?

Voilà donc un court OS, écrit en moins de trois heures. Il part d'une idée simple : à la fin de la file 953, il semble que Gin compte s'occuper de Kogoro l'endormi. Aujourd'hui, plus de 50 files plus tard, il ne l'a toujours pas fait. Pourquoi ? Et si quelqu'un l'en avait empêché ? Et si ce quelqu'un était Rum ?

Cet OS m'a également permis de mettre en avant Rum. Tout comme dans " Organisation members ", le personnage reste beaucoup dans l'ombre, mais j'espère que la version que j'en ai faite, assez nuancée, vous plaira. De plus, peut-être avez-vous remarqué un certain style d'écriture le concernant ?

Voilà tout, j'espère encore que cet OS vous a plu ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas, et j'espère à bientôt !


End file.
